The Wicked End
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Bau amis menguar perlahan. Memabukkan para prajurit haus darah yang sedang bertarung. Jerit kesakitan dan teriakan penuh semangat menggantikan suara jangkrik yang biasanya menghiasi dataran Yiling ini. FailCanon. Warning inside.


Fic gaje yang entah terketik begitu saja saat mendengar lagu _The Wicked End_-nya **Avenged Sevenfold** (kagak nyambung abis sama ceritanya, percayalah). Hum, silahkan menikmati kalo berkenan.

Warning: GAJE SANGAT. Kinda pointless, kinda angsty, kinda canon, kinda historical-erorr, kinda short, kinda lain-lain #plak, miss-typos, labil!Liu Bei, dari dua sudut pandang yang bertolak belakang. Don't like? Bet ya click the back button.

Summary: Bau amis menguar perlahan. Memabukkan para prajurit haus darah yang sedang bertarung. Jerit kesakitan dan teriakan penuh semangat menggantikan suara jangkrik yang biasanya menghiasi dataran Yiling ini. FailCanon. Warning inside.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI

The Wicked End

©Heixarn Mizu

* * *

Sinar bulan yang memancar lembut malam itu dikalahkan oleh kobaran api yang terus menjilat, meluluh lantakkan pasukan Shu yang masih berusaha untuk melawan, mempertahankan harga diri mereka di depan wajah musuh. Namun, usaha mereka tidak membawa hasil apa pun. Kekuatan mereka sekarang tidak sebanding.

Memang benar, di zaman ini, hukum rimba yang berkuasa. Siapa yang lebih kuat, dialah sang pemenang. Di zaman ini, senjatalah yang berbicara. Setanlah yang berpikir. Bukan mulut, dan hati nurani.

Liu Bei menatap jilatan api yang membakar habis kamp Shu dengan nanar. Serangan panah dari Wu seakan tak ada habisnya menyerang mereka, memaksa mereka untuk segera mundur atau kalau tidak; mati sia-sia. Kini, akhir peperangan ini sudah sangat jelas. Mereka kalah.

Liu Bei sudah letih. Ia sudah puas melihat begitu banyak nyawa melayang di hadapannya. Lalu, mengapa perang terus berkecamuk di sini? Apa yang mereka perebutkan sekarang? Tahta? Kekuasaan? Kekayaan semata? Perang ini tidak membawa perubahan atau hal-hal yang mereka inginkan itu, buktinya entah sudah berapa tahun Wei, Shu, dan Wu berperang, toh masalah tidak habis-habis. Mayat bertebaran di kanan dan kiri dirinya cukup menjadi manifesto bahwa perang hanya akan membawa penderitaan dan kesengsaraan belaka.

Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini.

Ia ingin kabur saja, menghilang dari dunia yang fana ini. Keberadaannya sebagai pemimpin tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik, malah warga dan prajurit yang sukarela ikut ke dalam Shu Han menjadi korban. Ia merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin mereka… . Tidak, ia memang gagal. Dadanya serasa dihantam palu ketika kata-kata itu begaung di dalam kepalanya. _Aku__ gagal, lemah, menyedihkan.._

Sambil berupaya menyelamatkan para prajurit yang masih hidup, Liu Bei segera memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur, "Semuanya! Tarik kembali pasukan! Untuk kali ini, kita tidak dapat memenangkan peperangan ini!" Pedang dan badannya kini sudah berlumuran darah. Bukan darah miliknya, tapi milik ratusan prajurit Wu yang ia bunuh. Kini, Liu Bei merasa sangat kotor. Air matanya perlahan jatuh, sambil sesekali memohon ampun kepada Tuhan atas puluhan nyawa yang sudah ia ambil dengan brutal di peperangan tadi.

Tian_, betapa hina dan berdosanya aku sekarang…_

* * *

Bau amis menguar perlahan. Memabukkan para prajurit haus darah yang sedang bertarung. Asin dan pahitnya darah tercecap di pedang masing-masing. Jerit kesakitan dan teriakan penuh semangat menggantikan suara jangkrik yang biasanya menghiasi dataran Yiling ini.

Kobaran api yang sangat besar dengan indah meliuk-liuk di hadapan mereka sekarang. Sebenarnya, api ini memiliki nilai estetika yang tinggi, jika kau melupakan fakta bahwa zat berwarna merah ini telah menelan ratusan korban dari pihak Shu sana.

Lu Xun memasukkan kembali pedang yang baru ia gunakan ke dalam sarungnya. Ia sudah tak berminat untuk mengejar sisa-sisa pasukan Shu yang masih ada, toh nanti mereka akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Untuk kali ini, Wu-lah yang menang. Tapi, dalam pertempuran tak berujung ini tak mustahil bila mereka akan kalah di lain waktu.

Pembakaran ini idenya, strateginya. Ialah yang dengan kejam mengusulkan untuk membakar kamp musuh. Cuaca dan keadaan memang sedang berpihak pada mereka, tentu saja. Lu Xun masih dapat merasakan getar aneh yang selalu menyergapnya ketika melihat ratusan prajurit berlumuran darah di hadapannya; rasa bersalah. Ialah yang membuat mereka mati, ialah orang bodoh yang menyebabkan pembantaian massal ini. Tapi…

_Di dalam perang, tidak ada yang namanya kawan. Yang ada hanyalah sekutu yang saling membantu untuk mendapatkan keinginan masing-masing._

Teori yang mendoktrin Lu Xun selama bertahun-tahun itu kembali terngiang di telinganya, menghilangkan emosi dan rasa kemanusiaan yang sempat datang menghangatkan hatinya tadi. _Benar_, pikirnya getir, _tidak ada lagi yang namanya kawan_. Tidak ada yang namanya keluarga. Yang penting, ia harus bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, bertahan hidup di zaman yang gila ini.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian naik ke atas kudanya, dan segera berpacu pergi. Masih banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak.

* * *

Err..maaf nyepam dan SUPER PENDEK. Thanks for read this fic :D


End file.
